


Unlikely Allies

by Anonymous



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Vampire, I'm not good at fight scenes but I'm trying, I'm not sure if the violence is exceptionally graphic but I'll put that warning in anyway, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When vampires start attacking vampire hunter Oswald Van Helsing is brought in to help unfortunately to solve this case he must enlist the help of the high-class vampire Mickey Sanguini.





	1. 0

Oswald looked out the window of the train carriage as he made his way to the city of Rozzermire the mechanical fingers of his left hand tapping away on the window ledge he was alone but he didn't mind it he preferred going it alone at it was he did use to have a family but he'd fallen out of love with his wife though they still kept in contact to this day briefly he wondered how his children were doing.

He gets up as the train stops he looks around adjusting his hat, his boots clomping against the cobblestone of the train station while there's rattling from his coat as objects clink together most notably the silver stakes that he never left home without.

Oswald opens his packet of cigarettes and lights one as he left the station he looks around.

The city of Rozzermire was built along the banks of modest rivers and is truly a classic phenomenon. Its wonder is matched by the backdrop of tall mountains which have helped shape the city to what it is today.

The resources these mountains brought were of great importance, but they were also influential when it came to architectural designs as the vast majority of buildings were designed with shapes and elements found in the mountains.

The skyline is sprinkled with unique skyscrapers and they all seem to be in perfect unison despite being different. Science and development are flourishing in Rozzermire and it has attracted a lot of attention. A few new cultures have left their mark not just on business, but also upon the city's identity. What historically was a city of little contrast has grown into a large melting pot and it's this that unites the 6 million people to this day.

It's this multicultural identity that has truly left its mark. Hundreds of diners, cafés and coffeehouses offer a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry for something else can enjoy musical activities, sightseeing, dance or one of the many other recreational venues.

Of course, all upsides must have a downside with this city being such a melting pot that also means it has its fair share of supernatural entities running around.

Most notably as of late being vampires.

There were two classes of vampire: the high class and the low class.

High-class vampires were the same as any other person outside of the need to feed on blood and having to avoid sunlight, garlic and silver.

Oswald personally didn't mind high-class vampires too much as long as they didn't cause trouble if they did cause trouble they were a pain in the ass to deal with.

Then there were the low-class vampires these vampires were little more than savage beasts driven only by their need to feed people did try to tame them but there's only one way to save a low class and that's to put it out of its misery.

Low-class vampires were the ones Oswald dealt with on a regular basis they were annoying but nothing he couldn't handle.

The rabbit walked into a hotel putting out his smoke as he went through the door though it was still in his mouth he then booked and room and went to look around for a bit before returning to get some rest.

Once night fell he would begin the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

With a cigarette in his mouth, Oswald made his way through the bustling nightlife of Rozzermire his outfit didn't garner a second glance and neither did the outfit of an obvious high-class vampire as he joins in with the party going on in the square laughing and obviously having a good time.

The rabbit chuckles and continues on his way as long as that guy wasn't going around biting people he could care less.

He pushed his way out of the crowd and took a breath it was stifling hot in large crowds like that which he hated and the stench of cheap liquor was stuck in his nose "urgh" he nearly gags at the smell of the stuff but it tasted even worse he'd rather drink vampire blood instead of that nasty garbage.

His nose then picked up a new scent - a vampire he puts his left hand on his gun and turns around only to see the vampire from earlier who was smiling at him "hello" he greets.

"Hi..." just because he could care less what law-abiding high-class vampires did, didn't mean he wanted to interact with them and he could smell blood wine on this guys breath too which was just lovely a drunk high-class vampire wasn't what he needed right now.

"Mickey" the vampire introduces himself with a drunken grin "Mickey Sanguini".

"Oswald" the rabbit replied dryly "Oswald Van Helsing".

Mickey's whole demeanour changed and the grin left his face seeming to completely sober up at hearing his name "oh I see" he then turned back to the party "have a good night Sir Van Helsing" he went back into the crowd of party goers.

"Hmm" Oswald turned and walked away he didn't have to ask what that was about he was a known vampire killer after all so why would a vampire want to have a conversation with him?

As dawn approached other than Sanguini, Oswald had yet to come across any other vampires let alone any low-class ones he yawns before going to light a new smoke when he was tackled by a snarling wolf he kicked the vampire off and jumped to his feet before grabbing his gun firing at the other creature.

Heart pounding he dodges a swipe running and jumping around the courtyard.

The banging of the gun and the snarling screeching of the vampire.

Pain.

Oswald tumbles to the ground spitting out blood he pushed himself up the gears in his arm creaking; he would have to repair it later.

The vampire stalked over ready to kill the hunter while the rabbit slipped a silver cross engraved knuckle duster onto his right hand before he lunged up with the punch a pained howl tore from the wolf accompanied by the sizzling of flesh.

He grasps a stake from his coat and tackled the vampire plunging the object into his chest before he could react a look of shock and pain filled the canine's face as he turned to ash.

"Whoever you are I hope you're able to rest now" Oswald sighed stepping back he grunted in pain stumbling as his ankle gave out before he could fall he felt arms wrap around him he looked up "Sanguini" he sighs.

"Van Helsing" Mickey replied before picking him up "where are you staying?".

"I can walk" Oswald grumbled.

"No, you can't now either you tell me where you're staying or I'm taking you back to my place" Mickey retorted.

"Fine then" Oswald crossed his arms "I'm still not telling you where I'm staying".

"You're very stubborn" the vampire commented before sighing and taking the rabbit to where he lived said rabbit was scowling the whole time.

"If I'm gonna be here can I at least be shown around?" Oswald asks sitting on the couch while Mickey put a brace on his leg.

"You can go look around I'm going to bed" Mickey answered before leaving.

Oswald gingerly got up and limped around the apartment to take a look, he peeked into one of the bedrooms but upon seeing Mickey asleep in it quickly retreats he then limped down the stairs to see if there was anything down there that he didn't see however there wasn't so he climbed back up

Oswald then entered another room and climbed into the bed taking off his jacket, boots and hat. The hunter lay down on his stomach making sure that he could easily grab his gun under the pillow before he allowed himself to fall into a mostly restful sleep.

Opening his eyes at moonrise Oswald got to his feet already feeling better the rabbit left a note before leaving having already heard the no doubt now hungry vampire starting to wake up.

Last night had been... interesting... to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

From the outside, it looks homey, inviting and beautiful. Hardwood planks and stone beams make up most of the building's outer structure.

It's difficult to see through the stained glass windows, but the liveliness from within can be felt outside.

As he entered the tavern through the small, softwood door, Oswald is welcomed by cheerful singing and excitement.

The bartender is working hard but still manages to welcome him with a smile.

It's as engaging inside as it is on the outside. Hardwood beams support the upper floor and the sconces attached to them. The walls are littered with so many different memorabilia, he wasn't sure if they tried going for a specific style at one time or just put up anything they like.

The tavern itself is packed. Travellers seem to be the primary clientele here, which often indicates great food. Several long tables are occupied by, what looks like couples, lone travellers and anybody else who enjoys great company. The other, smaller tables are also occupied by people who are clearly having a good time. Even most of the stools at the bar are occupied, though nobody seems to mind more company.

Oswald had heard rumours about this tavern, supposedly it's famous for something but he couldn't remember what for. Though judging by the smells of grilled and cooked food coming from the kitchen, it must be the food. He managed to find a seat and prepare for what will undoubtedly be a great evening.

"This place is packed huh?" Mickey commented sitting down next to him.

"Did you follow me Sanguini?" Oswald questioned casting a wary look at the vampire.

"No, but I saw you here so I thought why not?" Mickey shrugged.

He sighs "alright but don't bother me I'm thinking alright?" he was still confused as to why the vampire was even wanting to talk to him he then ordered something to eat along with a bottle of vodka something he enjoyed while the mouse ordered a glass of blood wine to go with his food.

Upon getting the bottle the hunter forwent the glass altogether and just drank straight from the bottle gaining a look from his undead companion "that is positively barbaric you could have at least used a glass...".

"Don't tell me how to live my life bloodsucker" Oswald retorted putting the bottle down and starting to eat the vampire looked annoyed at the term and started on his own meal.

Eventually, Oswald finished the meal the now drunk rabbit got to his feet and left the tavern followed soon after by a concerned Mickey "err... Van Helsing, you're looking a little... well... drunk".

"You don't think I don't know that?" Oswald retorted his footing a little shaky and he staggered a bit before he took a swig from his bottle and began walking away.

Mickey watches him leave before sighing "idiotic barbarian" he then went in the other direction.

If the rabbit wanted to be drunk when there were low-class vampires running around that wasn't his problem.

Oswald took another swig from his bottle before he paused and wiped out his gun firing into a nearby alley there was a screech followed by a pissed off feeding low-class vampire bolting out dropping the woman he was feeding on the buck stumbled out of the way before throwing a stake at the creature hitting it in the chest when the vampire went to lunge at him again drinking from the bottle he retrieved the blood and ash coated object.

This had to have been his easiest kill yet he then yawned before making his way off to his hotel.

"Why do you insist on following me Sanguini?" the now hungover rabbit snapped to the vampire behind him as he walked through the streets as it was a new moon the only illumination was from the street lights along with a small glow from Oswald's cigarette.

"...." the vampire just stares at him, he could smell the different scents of multiple places on the buck, the sulphuric scent of the black powder he used, the sharp odour of the vodka from last night he could also smell the strong scent of nicotine clinging to his mortal companion.

But the strongest smell on the rabbit right now was that of vampire blood and death the scent seemed to have soaked into his very being due to his years of a hunter of the undead blood feeders.

Mickey knew this scent now so if he wanted to Oswald could never get away from him.

"Sanguini" Oswald growled "why. are. you. following. me?".

"You're interesting" Mickey answered, "most other hunters would try to kill me just because I'm a vampire they don't care about the fact that I'm a high-class vampire all they see is a monster".

"You might not be a monster but you most certainly are annoying now go away" was what Oswald had to say to that.

"You also seem to be very grumpy" the vampire added.

"Sanguini if you do not go away you'll be spitting silver bullets so kindly do me a favour and piss off" Oswald snarled as he finished his smoke and lights another one.

"Fine be an uncouth barbarian all on your own then" with that Mickey left.

"Finally" Oswald sighed in relief before going off on his way.

Who knew that vampires could be so damn annoying even if they weren't biting people?


	4. Chapter 4

Oswald groaned his vision fading between colour and grey as he pushed himself up all around him were mounds of ash and bloodied stakes, he'd found a coven during the night they were all low-class vampires he staggers to his feet pain flooding every nerve he picked up his left arm and clicked it back into the port feeling it engage with his nervous system again he'd have to make a new belt to keep it secure while fighting as the one he'd had before had been sliced.

Uneven footsteps echo throughout the coven as he limped his way to the exit.

The rabbit hissed leaning against a wall holding his side "damnit!" gritting his teeth he pushed forwards getting out of there before he went back to the hotel he was staying at he collapses on the bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Blue eyes flicker open before his upgraded arm shot out the Gatling gun attached shooting silver bullets that had been blessed by a priest then soaked in holy water there was shrieking from the low-class that had gotten into the room drawn by the smell of vampire's blood that Oswald was sure permanently clung to him now.

He got up and looked at the undead human insane eyes of a feral beast driven only by the hunger for the hunt bore into him Oswald stared into those eyes before ramming the stake into its heart killing it.

The hunter felt no guilt or remorse over the act any remains of the person the vampire had once been was long gone killing them was but a kindness for then their spirit could hopefully rest.

Oswald then made his way through the hotel looking for anymore after finding none he went to the local church feeling the holy energy seep into him and warm him from within.

"Alias the hunter has returned," the pastor says walking over.

"Pastor" Oswald greets.

"Tell me why have you not slain the dark one that follows you?" the old fox questions sitting down his bones creaking with age, wise amber eyes looking at the rabbit.

Oswald sat down next to the old vulpine "he is in the ways that matter just as mortal as you and I Pastor to murder him just for being a vampire would be to perform a sin".

"If he is as you say then once delivered into the arms of the lord he shall find salvation from his blood drinking ways young Van Helsing" the pastor tilts his head "for the world to be free of the darkness of vampires all must be abolished it is God's will".

'Would God really want me to kill an innocent just because he is a vampire?' Oswald thought and he struggled not to say that out loud he then stood up "I shall think about it, Pastor".

He then left feeling angered he hated those who used the name of the lord to push their own agenda.

Oswald walked down the streets a cigarette burning in his mouth small puffs of smoke leaving his nose.

"Oswald!" Mickey called out walking over to him.

"Sanguini" he greeted looking at him.

"Still on last name basis huh?" Mickey asks watching him.

"I believe so" Oswald answers.

"Alright then Van Helsing I'll comply" was the vampire's reply.

The rabbit hummed and started to walk the conversation from moments ago churning in his mind.

Over and over it gnawed at him his hand twitched a little it'd be so easy for the vampire in question was walking right beside him without a care in the world complacent in his perceived view that the hunter would not do him harm.

On shaky breath, the rabbit prayed softly voice nought but a whisper "Gracious Father, custodian of life, I need you in my troubled hour. Grant me your presence so I might make the right choice. I seek this of you with true devotion, o bountiful spirit. Grace me with your eternal kindness."

He was aware that Sanguini had heard him but he didn't care his blue eyes briefly caught what seemed to be worried red.

Oswald looked away relaxing, he couldn't harm the vampire next to him it wouldn't be right.

And judging by the warmth that had filled him that lead to that conclusion the lord felt the same way.

As much as Oswald didn't want to admit it as he patrolled the city with his unlikely companion next to him; he found himself actually enjoying the vampire's company.

However, that did not mean that he saw Sanguini as a friend far from it in fact! no the vampire was just useful that's all.

Yes that was all it was Sanguini was useful to him and once this whole vampire business was over with here they'd go their separate ways.

Though... why did the idea of not seeing this annoying overgrown leech bother him so?


End file.
